


so imperfectly (what you should be)

by Spikedluv



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there’s some talking, sex, plans for more talking, and coitus interruptus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so imperfectly (what you should be)

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my fix-it!fic; takes place right after [broken pieces (break into me)](http://spikedluv.dreamwidth.org/918210.html). Title take from Adam Lambert’s _Broken Open_ , from his album _For Your Entertainment_. Additional Author’s Notes below the fic because they contain story spoilers.
> 
> Written: February 9, 2013

“Sonny,” Will said into Sonny’s skin.

“You don’t have to say anything right now,” Sonny said.

Will raised up on his elbow so he could look into Sonny’s eyes. “Yeah, I do. I mean, I know I’ve said it before, and it didn’t matter . . . .”

“It mattered,” Sonny said. “I was just . . . so hurt that you’d lied to me about something so important that there wasn’t any room for me to feel anything else.”

Sonny sat up. Will didn’t want to relinquish Sonny’s hand, so he sat up with him.

“I wanted to tell you,” Will said. “I needed to talk to someone so badly, but I’d promised . . . .”

“It was a big secret to carry.”

Will reached out and laid his free hand on Sonny’s shoulder. “Yes.”

“We can’t have secrets like that between us, not something that big,” Sonny said. “You created a baby, Will. I deserved to know that.”

Will opened his mouth to explain, to tell Sonny that he’d just been so afraid of losing him when he’d only just found him. But Sonny wasn’t asking for an explanation, Will realized. He was asking for a promise. So instead Will said, “Yes. Yes, you did.” But he couldn’t help adding, “I know I screwed up. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you.”

“I’d rather know the truth,” Sonny said, turning his head so he could look at Will.

“Okay,” Will said. “The truth and nothing but the truth from now on,” he went on, a little breathless from the way Sonny was gazing at him.

Will touched Sonny’s face. “Can I . . . ?”

In answer, Sonny leaned in and kissed Will. Will slid his hand into Sonny’s hair and cradled the back of his head as he deepened the kiss. Will released Sonny’s hand so he could bring his other hand up to touch Sonny’s face. Will tugged. Sonny tugged. Finally their hands peeled apart. Sonny snorted, which made Will huff a laugh. The kiss was put on hold as they both pulled back and giggled.

“We should probably wash up,” Will said.

“Yeah,” Sonny agreed. “My stomach is starting to itch.”

Sonny stood and pulled Will to his feet. They went to the bathroom, jostling each other for position in front of the sink as they washed their hands. Will flicked wet fingers at Sonny’s face as Sonny reached for a washcloth to wipe off his belly. Sonny did a double-take in surprise, and then gave Will a look that promised retribution.

Laughing, Will retreated to the bedroom. He pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it onto the floor, then pushed down the jeans he’d pulled back up for the shuffle to the bathroom. Will toed off his sneakers and kicked off the jeans just as Sonny stepped out of the bathroom. Will’s legs went weak and he sat down heavily on the bed and just looked at Sonny, his shirt hanging open, unfastened jeans slung low on his hips.

Sonny gave Will a smirk that still somehow managed to appear shy. “Like what you see?”

“Y–.” Will had to clear his throat so he could speak. “Yeah, I do.” He laughed at his own breathless admission. “Come here,” Will said, standing up and reaching for Sonny.

Sonny closed the distance between them with a little extra swagger in his step. Will splayed his hands over Sonny’s stomach, then slid them around his waist. Sonny brought his hands up to Will’s back. The way Sonny looked at him made Will feel like he could do anything. He kissed Sonny because he couldn’t _not_ kiss him in that moment.

Sonny’s hands slid up Will’s back and he pulled Will in closer. Will flexed his fingers against Sonny’s lower back, then slipped them beneath the waistband of Sonny’s jeans. Sonny made a sound into Will’s mouth, and dug the tips of his fingers into Will’s back before sliding one up to cup the back of his head, angling it so he could deepen their kiss.

Will shoved his hands further into Sonny’s jeans. He squeezed Sonny’s ass and pulled their hips together. Sonny groaned and bit at Will’s lips. Will moaned as heat pooled in his belly from the friction they were generating, and the sting of Sonny’s teeth. He shoved Sonny’s jeans down around his thighs so that the only thing between them was Will’s boxers.

Sonny made short work of them, hands sliding over Will’s skin until they were rubbing against each other, cocks sliding over the other’s belly. Will clutched at Sonny, his breaths growing short and ragged.

“Sonny,” Will rasped brokenly.

They’d only just . . . and he was already . . . .

“Me, too,” Sonny groaned. “Will.”

Will slid his fingers along the cleft between Sonny’s ass cheeks and touched him, brushed his fingers over Sonny’s hole. Sonny offered up a whimper that begged for more, spreading his legs as much as his jeans would allow to give Will better access to him. Will pressed his finger against Sonny until the tip slipped inside him.

Sonny broke the kiss so he could breathe, and Will dropped his lips to mouth at the line of Sonny’s jaw. Sonny moved his hips against Will and left finger-shaped bruises on Will’s skin as Will pushed his finger in further.

“Will,” Sonny keened.

“Gonna make you come,” Will promised gruffly as he found Sonny’s prostate.

Sonny made a sound deep in his throat as his body went heavy against Will. He was close, Will knew from their previous times together. Instead of easing off, Will brushed his finger over Sonny’s prostate again, and again, until he felt Sonny shudder, and his cock pulse between them, covering both their bellies with his come.

Suddenly it was all too much for Will – the slick heat where their chests were touching, Sonny’s breathless gasp in his ear, the tight heat of Sonny around his finger, and the sweet friction as Will continued to thrust his hips into Sonny, his way eased by the glide of Sonny’s come.

Will wanted to cry out Sonny’s name, wanted to give voice to the emotions filling him. Instead, he closed his teeth on the tender skin of Sonny’s neck, an anchor as he rode out the pleasure coursing through him. Sonny made a soft noise at the touch, and it was enough to send Will over. When Will could think again, not clearly, but well enough to realize that they weren’t going to be able to hold each other up for much longer, he gently eased his finger out of Sonny.

“Sorry, sorry,” Will said when Sonny made a low sound of discomfort at the slight burn.

Will moved them to the bed and they both collapsed onto it. Will grunted a little when they hit because he’d pulled Sonny down on top of him. Sonny slid off so all of his weight wasn’t on Will. He rested his head on Will’s shoulder and Will slipped his hand beneath Sonny’s shirt to stroke his back. He huffed a laugh.

“What?” Sonny said.

“You’re still dressed,” Will told Sonny.

“Only a little,” Sonny said sleepily. “You’ve still got your boxers on,” he pointed out.

“Around my ankles,” Will said wryly.

“Counts,” Sonny said smugly.

Will gave a negligent kick of his feet to rid himself of the boxers. “At this rate I’m never going to get you naked,” he complained.

Sonny snorted. “We’ve got time.”

Will’s heart expanded inside his chest until it felt as if it was being squeezed inside a space two sizes too small. He shifted onto his side, though it meant dislodging Sonny’s head, so he could look at Sonny. Will put a hand on Sonny’s hip and threw his leg over Sonny’s to hook them together.

“I like the sound of that,” Will said shyly.

He’d been so certain that he’d ruined everything between them. That Sonny had moved on. That he’d never get a second chance to be with Sonny. But he had that now. Part of him was relieved, ecstatic. Another part was scared shitless. Will knew how much was riding on this.

“Me, too,” Sonny said, smiling and leaning forward to press their lips together. “Though I think clean up is in order again.”

Will groaned at the thought of moving. Sonny gave Will’s hip a gentle slap.

“I’ll bring the cloth to you.”

“I can move,” Will said with little conviction. “If I have to.”

Sonny laughed as he extricated himself from Will and stood up. He toed off his shoes and shimmied out of his jeans before walking to the bathroom. Will rolled onto his back and touched himself as he enjoyed the temptingly brief glimpses of Sonny’s ass, mostly hidden beneath the tails of his shirt, as Sonny walked away from him. It was too soon for anything to happen, but that didn’t mean his body couldn’t give it the old college try.

“Stop staring at my ass,” Sonny said without bothering to look back as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Will smiled goofily at the ceiling. “Come back here and make me,” he said.

Will heard Sonny’s laughter over the sound of running water. He imagined Sonny’s hand moving over his belly and cock as he wiped himself clean. Will’s dick swelled pleasantly in his hand, though it was still too soon for more.

Will jerked abruptly when a knock at the door startled him. He had a horrifying flashback to the time his dad had interrupted them. “I hope that’s not my dad again,” Will said, only half joking.

Sonny huffed a laugh that Will almost missed over the sound of the knock coming again.

“Sonny,” Brian’s voice came through the door, making Will freeze up. “I know you’re in there because I already went by the coffee shop. I can stay out here all night, man.”

Sonny appeared in the bathroom doorway, a wet cloth in his hand. He and Will shared a look. They both moved when Brian knocked again. Will sat up and Sonny handed off the cloth to him, then bent down and picked up Will’s boxers and tossed them to him. Will pulled the boxers off his face to see Sonny buttoning his shirt crookedly.

“Pants,” Will said as he stood up. He kicked the jeans closer to Sonny on his way to the bathroom. Will forced himself to carefully wipe the drying come off his belly when all he wanted to do was throw the door open and tell Brian to get lost. It wasn’t his place to do that, though. This was Sonny’s apartment, and Brian was Sonny’s . . . Will hesitated to say friend, but he didn’t know what exactly Brian was. Except a liar. And someone who’d never get to sleep with Sonny now because Will wasn’t going to give him up. Not again.

Will dropped the cloth into the sink and stepped into his boxers. He listened as Sonny opened the door, tamping down the urge to peek out and make sure Sonny had put on his jeans.

“Brian,” Sonny said. To Will Sonny sounded like he’d gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “What, uh, what are you doing here?”

“I came by to make sure you were alright. It’s Valentine’s Day. No one should spend it alone.”

Will gripped the edge of the sink, wishing it was Brian’s throat beneath his hand.

“I’m fine,” Sonny said. “You didn’t need to check up on me. I told you I was going to turn in early anyway, since I have to open tomorrow.”

“Humor me,” Brian said. “And invite me in.”

Brian’s voice went low and deep. Will grabbed the cloth and squeezed it.

“Oh, uh, yeah, come in,” Sonny said.

“It looks like you were already in bed,” Brian said.

Will imagined Brian’s gaze taking in the room, noticing the mussed up bed, and the nervous glance Sonny probably threw over his shoulder. Unfortunately, Brian didn’t sound at all like he was going to leave and let Sonny get back to his beauty rest. Probably hoping instead that Sonny would invite him to stay.

“Yeah,” Sonny said. “Listen, Brian, I really . . . .”

“And not alone, either,” Brian said, his voice taking on a sharp edge when he must’ve seen Will’s clothes scattered at the side of the bed.

“No,” Sonny said. “Not alone. Look, I appreciate you stopping by to check on me, but as you can see, I’m fine. And, uh, kinda busy.”

“What happened to needing time?” Brian said bitterly. Even Will could hear the hurt behind the anger in his voice. “To not being ready? Not being into casual hook-ups?”

“All of that is still true,” Sonny said evenly, doing a better job of keeping his temper than Will was doing.

“Apparently not,” Brian said. “Because it appears that you’ll spread your legs for anyone *but* me.”

Will knew that he should let Sonny take care of this, but he couldn’t hold his silence any longer. He exploded out of the bathroom. “Don’t talk to Sonny like that!”

Brian looked surprised to see Will, and then the shock turned to something else, the emotions moving across his face too fast for will to catalogue them. Brian gave a derisive laugh and turned a look of disbelief onto Sonny. “Seriously?” he said.

“Yes,” Sonny answered, though Will was sure the question had been rhetorical.

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Brian . . . .”

“How did he manage it?” Brian said. “How can he lie to you, hurt you, and then worm his way back into your bed? He wasn’t even man enough to be out here when you answered the door, he had to hide in the bathroom!”

“We both thought it would be better if I . . . .”

“I wasn’t hiding,” Will said, the accusation stinging. He clenched his hand and was reminded of the cloth he held. He opened his hand and let the cloth unfurl. “I was cleaning up,” Will said, letting the implication of that sink in before tossing the cloth over his shoulder and into the bathroom. It hit the floor rather than the sink, but Will chose to ignore his bad aim in favor of concentrating on the threat Brian posed to his relationship with Sonny.

“Are you staying long?” Will asked as he walked over to the bed, hoping Brian couldn’t see the way his knees were shaking. He bent down and picked up his jeans. “I only ask because I want to know if I should get dressed, or if we can go back to bed now.”

A red flush of anger colored Brian’s skin. Sonny shook his head and palmed his face at Will’s comment. Will couldn’t find it in himself to even wish he could take back the words.

“No, I’m not staying,” Brian said. “I don’t have the stomach to watch Sonny make the same mistake again.” Brian looked at Sonny. “Call me when you realize this isn’t going to last.”

Brian left, very pointedly not slamming the door behind him. Sonny engaged the locks and then turned to face Will. Will’s legs finally gave out and he dropped heavily onto the bed.

“Well, that was certainly a mood killer.”

“Will . . . .”

“I’m sorry,” Will said. “I know I should’ve let you handle it.” Will leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees, his hands holding the jeans dangling between them. He dropped the jeans on the floor and sat up straight, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I tried to bite my tongue, but I couldn’t do it anymore when he started talking to you like that.”

“I can take care of myself,” Sonny said.

“I know you can!”

“But I do appreciate that you wanted to stick up for me.”

“You do?” Will said, grasping at the olive branch.

“Yes, but you do realize that I’m going to have to talk to Brian again.”

“Why?” Will whined.

“Because he’s my friend.”

Will opened his mouth to retort, then snapped it shut, unsure what he was allowed to say now.

Sonny sighed. “Just say it.”

“He doesn’t want to be your friend, Sonny.” Will knew exactly what Brian wanted, had always wanted, and it wasn’t to be just Sonny’s friend. Unless there were fringe benefits involved. Which there wouldn’t be, if Will had any say in the matter.

“Would you?” Sonny said. “If the situation was reversed, I mean.”

“Yes,” Will said immediately, without even having to think about it. “You’re important to me, Sonny. I hated not being able to talk to you.” Will ducked his head. “I mean, I’d rather have . . . this. If I could. But if I couldn’t.”

Sonny didn’t say anything in response. When he couldn’t take the suspense any longer, Will looked up. Sonny was staring at Will intently, unbuttoning the shirt he’d just rebuttoned.

“What . . . ?”

“Take off your boxers.”

Any thought Will had that it would be impossible for him to get hard again this soon was thrown out the window at Sonny’s words, the rough timbre of his voice. Sonny pushed the shirt off his shoulders, let it slide down his arms to pool at his feet.

“Now, Will.”

Will stood up and pushed down the boxers, letting them drop to the floor and then stepping out of them. Sonny unbuttoned his jeans, then slowly lowered the zip. Will’s eyes were locked on Sonny’s hands and he didn’t even think of rushing him.

Sonny pushed the jeans down over his hips, slowly baring himself to Will’s voracious gaze. Sonny finally kicked free of the jeans. He stepped towards Will, but ignored Will’s hands when Will reached for him. Sonny pressed the tips of his fingers to Will’s chest until Will sat back down on the bed, then laid back on the mattress. Sonny put his knees on the bed and crawled up over Will, kneeling above him.

Will slid his hands up Sonny’s thighs to his hips and held on to him. He responded eagerly when Sonny lowered his head and pressed their lips together. Will whined when Sonny broke the kiss, but moved up the bed when Sonny told him to, careful not to knee Sonny in the balls and put and end to whatever Sonny had in mind for them.

Once they were safely somewhere near the middle of the bed, Sonny leaned over and got a condom and the bottle of lube from the beside drawer. Will’s breaths came faster and he thought, yes, finally! Sonny squirted lube on his fingers and Will wondered how he was going to be able to spread his legs to give Sonny access with Sonny straddling his hips.

Will needn’t have worried because Sonny reached between his own legs with slick fingers. Will let out a breath when he realized that Sonny was going to open up himself for Will. Sonny stared into Will’s eyes as he pressed one finger, and then two inside himself. Will didn’t even question how he knew Sonny well enough to be able to read the reactions on his face and know what he was doing to himself.

Will rubbed his hands up Sonny’s thighs, the hairs tickling his palms. “Sonny,” Will said when Sonny had to close his eyes and arch into his own touch. “Fuck, Sonny.”

Sonny’s eyes opened slowly and he gave Will a smirk that was probably supposed to be sexy, but ended up being cute as heck. “That’s the idea.”

Sonny withdrew his fingers from his body and wiped the excess lube on Will’s dick, eliciting a soft moan. He ripped open the foil packet with his teeth and then rolled the condom over Will while Will tried to bite back another moan at even that light touch of Sonny’s fingers on his cock.

Still, Will managed to say, “Sonny, you’re not ready.” He knew that Sonny had only used two fingers to prepare himself, and he didn’t want to hurt him.

“I’m good,” Sonny said as he spread lube over the condom. “I want to feel it.”

Will squeezed Sonny’s thighs. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Sonny assured Will as he raised up and positioned himself over Will’s dick. He reached between his legs and stroked Will. “Tell me you don’t want me to feel it every time I move tomorrow, every time I sit down or bend over or reach for something.”

Will couldn’t deny that, especially with Sonny’s hand moving over his cock. While Will was distracted by Sonny’s hand, and by the images now swirling around his head, Sonny lowered himself until the head of Will’s dick was pressed against him. Sonny pushed down until the head popped inside him.

“Fuck,” Will swore, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Sonny.”

“You haven’t felt anything yet,” Sonny promised, and slowly eased himself down the entire length of Will’s dick.

Will grabbed Sonny’s hips and just held on as he was encased in the tight heat of Sonny’s body. He tried to speak, to tell Sonny how good it felt, to ask him to be careful, but all he could do was groan. Finally Sonny stopped moving. It took Will a moment to realize that Sonny had taken all of Will inside him, and that he was giving himself (or maybe Will) a chance to adjust.

“Oh my god!” The sentiment whooshed out of Will with the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Sonny said.

“Good isn’t even in the ballpark to how this feels. What about you, are you . . . ?”

“Yeah, I’m good,” Sonny said. “I need to move.”

“Okay, but wait a minute,” Will said as he sat up so he could press his lips to Sonny’s. The movement caused him to shift inside Sonny, and they both moaned into the kiss. “Okay,” Will gasped against Sonny’s lips, “you can move now.”

“Thank you,” Sonny said. Will thought it was supposed to come out sarcastic, but it just came out breathless instead.

And then Sonny moved, and Will couldn’t think of very much at all. Sonny pressed Will back against the mattress, kissing him all the way down. When Sonny broke off the kiss Will tried to follow and get it back again. Sonny touched Will’s shoulder, and even without the accompanying, “Stay,” Will felt pinned to the bed.

Sonny sat up, the weight of his body as he once again shifted position impaling him even deeper onto Will. Sonny looked into Will’s eyes as he lifted himself up and lowered himself, setting a slow pace that neither of them were going to be able to maintain. Will kept his hands on Sonny’s hips, needing to ground himself as Sonny rode him.

Sonny sped up his movements and his eyelids slowly dropped closed as if they were just too heavy for him to keep open. Will tried to let Sonny set the pace, but the feel of Sonny around him got to be too much. Will bent his knees and got his feet on the bed to give him leverage, and he thrust up the next time Sonny slid down.

Sonny groaned, and his eyes popped open in surprise. This time it was Sonny who swore as they moved together, Will fucking up into him as Sonny drove himself down onto Will. Despite already having come twice, heat was soon coiling in Will’s belly, his toes curling.

“I want you to come first,” Will groaned. “Sonny.”

“We’ll see,” Sonny said breathlessly, giving a little twist of his hips as he went down on Will the next time.

Will groaned as his entire body went taut. White lights flashed behind his eyes as his body sang to the tune Sonny played, and much too soon he filled Sonny with his release. Will lost a little bit of time, and when he came back to himself Sonny was leaning over Will, one hand braced on the bed, the other stroking himself as he continued to ride Will’s softening cock.

“You’re beautiful,” Will said, trying not to slur the words.

Sonny’s eyes came up and met Will’s. For a moment he looked surprised that Will had spoken, or that he’d said those words, and then his eyes slipped shut as he shuddered and painted Will’s skin with his come. When he’d emptied himself, Will eased Sonny down to blanket him, holding him in place when Sonny tried to move.

“I’m squishing you,” Sonny mumbled against Will’s throat.

“You’re not. I like the way you feel,” Will told him.

“We’re gonna stick together.”

Will had no rebuttal for that. “I’ll get a cloth in a minute. I just wanna hold you.”

Sonny relaxed against Will and let him do just that. Eventually, though, Will started to feel uncomfortable, and he knew it had to be worse for Sonny. He’d softened enough that it was a simple job to gently withdraw from Sonny’s body, and then Will helped Sonny onto his back, with only a little sting as they peeled apart.

Will wiped himself off in the bathroom, and then brought the warm cloth back and helped clean up Sonny, despite Sonny’s weak protest that he could do it himself.

“I like taking care of you,” Will said, ducking his head to hide the blush. When Will finally worked up the nerve to look at him, Sonny was smiling at him. “What?”

Sonny shook his head, but the smile didn’t dim. “Come to bed.”

“I will,” Will said, his heart tripping over itself at being asked to stay the night. He tossed the cloth into the bathroom, giving a little victory fist pump when it landed in the sink (and ignoring Sonny’s look of fond amusement), and then turned out the lights and double-checked the lock on the door before returning to the bed, where Sonny had gotten under the covers and held up a corner for Will to slide under.

They moved together, Will holding onto Sonny, who rested his head on Will’s shoulder and curled his arm over Will’s stomach. Will was comfortable like that, and he thought he wouldn’t mind staying like that forever. Still, there was one thing still nibbling at Will’s happiness.

“Are we going to talk?” Will asked.

“Yes,” Sonny replied drowsily. He raised up his head and looked at Will. “We have a lot to talk about, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Will agreed, even though talking wasn’t something he was very good at.

Sonny nodded his agreement, and then he looked thoughtful. “Do you still have the key I gave you?”

That key was burning a hole in the pocket of Will’s jeans. “Yes.”

“Can I have it?”

Will’s heart dropped to his stomach and he had to swallow hard before he could speak. “Okay,” he managed to choke out. Will rolled over and reached down to the floor for his jeans. He fished the key ring out of his pocket and fumbled to get the apartment key Sonny had given him off.

“Here, give it to me,” Sonny said gently.

Will couldn’t look at him as he placed the key ring in Sonny’s hand. When Sonny didn’t speak, or remove the key from the ring, though, Will raised his eyes to look at him. Sonny was looking back at Will, as if he’d been waiting for Will to meet his eyes. Sonny glanced down at the key he held, then reached out and took Will’s hand. He pressed the key to Will’s palm and then closed Will’s fingers around it.

“Just so we’re clear about where we stand,” Sonny said.

Will gripped the key so tightly it cut into his hand. He sucked in a ragged breath. “You asshole,” Will said without much heat as he threw himself at Sonny. Wrapped his arms around Sonny and buried his face in Sonny’s neck. “You scared me. I thought you were taking it back.”

“I was making a symbolic gesture,” Sonny said as he returned Will’s hug just as forcefully.

“I know that _now_ ,” Will said, then added, “Thank you.”

Sonny pressed a kiss to the side of Will’s head. “You’re welcome.”

No, Will wasn’t looking forward to the talk ahead, but it would absolutely be worth it to have Sonny back in his life again.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that I got Brian's and Will's characterizations right, given the situation they find themselves in here.


End file.
